


Mine -- Yours

by Invictusimpala



Series: Mine [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Cuddling & Snuggling, Florist Castiel, Fluff and Smut, Jealous Dean, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Possessive Dean, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:58:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2612534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Dean’s turn to come home late today, and Castiel is pacing in the kitchen. There’s a big bouquet of flowers on the table, and Dean stops where he is. So does Castiel with a nervous look on his face, lip between his teeth.<br/>“Are these for me?” Dean asks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine -- Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

It’s Dean’s turn to come home late today, and Castiel is pacing in the kitchen. There’s a big bouquet of flowers on the table, and Dean stops where he is. So does Castiel with a nervous look on his face, lip between his teeth.

“Are these for me?” Dean asks, and Castiel barks a laugh.

“No, I . . . Balthazar came by the shop today?” It ends on a question, and Dean’s jaw clenches much like a few nights ago when he came into contact with that guy.

“What does the bastard want now? My house?”

“Dean --”

“Don’t, seriously. I know you think this is your fault, but it’s not, okay?” Dean cups Castiel’s cheeks gently, kisses him sweetly. “None of this is your fault. You just had a bad taste in guys ten years ago.”

Castiel snorts.

“I’m thinking I still do.”

“Hey, shut up or else you don’t get good pie from Ellen’s.”

“Did you pick up dinner from The Roadhouse?”

“Yeah, do you want some? I put extra ketchup on it like you like.”

“Thank you,” Castiel says quietly, and Dean smiles.

“Seriously, I’m not mad, Cas, so stop making Sam eyes at me.”

“I just feel bad because he’s put a dent in our relationship, and I know you say you’re not mad at me, but you’re mad at him for talking to me.”

“There’s not a dent in our relationship. I just don’t like that he’s trying to woo you after I already have.”

“Dean, there’s no competition so stop acting like there is one.” Castiel pulls out food from grease-stained paper bags and puts them on clean plates.

Dean gets salt from the cupboard to put on fries, and then they eat. It’s in companionable silence that they do, and Dean is seething by the time he’s finished every bite.

He didn’t even taste it, too focused on how Balthazar probably touched Castiel’s arm, caressed his cheek.

He calls Charlie the next day about it.

“Look, Charlie, I’m not keeping him from seeing old friends, I’m not holding him back or keeping him for myself. It’s just . . . if you saw this guy you’d know he’s a bad deal not meant to be made, okay?”

“I know that, Dean, but you can’t keep Castiel from seeing anyone. He’s his own person.”

“I know that, that’s why I’m trying to tell you. That guy rubs me the wrong way, trying to get into my husband’s pants. He’s _my_ husband, not Balthazar’s.”

“Dean, are you scared Cas is going to leave you? Is that what this is about?” Charlie asks quietly, after a long pause. Dean kicks his shoe into the dirt. He’s standing outside the auto-shop for his break, using the time he usually takes to call Cas to call Charlie.

“Yeah, Charlie. Yes, alright? He’s amazing and perfect. He owns a friggin’ flower shop and has a millionaire ex-boyfriend, I’m a little jealous.”

“That’s okay to be possessive, Dean, just don’t go overboard with it. Talk to Castiel about it, promise me.”

“I promise.”

“Good. I have to get back to Gilda, she’s wearing this _amazing_ \--”

“I don’t want to know. I’ll talk to you later.”

“Bye, Dean.”

Dean hangs up, putting his phone back in his pocket before he gets back to work. Tonight will be fun, he thinks as he decides how to word to his husband that he no longer wants Balthazar around.

When he gets home, Castiel is already there on the couch watching some documentary about tuna fish.

“Dean, they’re huge. I never knew they were that big,” Castiel’s brow is furrowed in amazement, and Dean laughs.

“Hey, Cas?” Dean asks, and Castiel mutes the television before turning to him.

“Yes?”

“Can we talk?” Cas’ smile falls.

“Is this about Balthazar because he didn’t come into work today.”

“Cas, I really don’t like him being around, and I talked to Charlie today, and . . . she helped me to realize I’m jealous about it. I'm not keeping you from him or anything, am I? I don't want to be holding you back.”

“Dean, there’s no reason for you to be jea --”

“There’s plenty of reasons. He’s rich, I’m not, he’s suave and smells nice, I’m not and I don’t. Cas, I love you so much, and I just want you to be happy. If you’re not happy here, I -- _oomph_!”

Castiel shoves Dean down onto the couch under him.

“Dean Winchester-Novak,” Castiel growls, and Dean swallows heavily. “There’s no one else in the whole entire fucking _world_ I would rather be with, so don’t you _dare_ accuse me of wanting to be with _Balthazar_ of all people. I. Love. You. And no one else, I never will. You are it for me, do you understand? I don’t care about money or how you smell. I like motor oil and not cologne, okay? Can you just accept that you are beautiful and that you deserve this just as much as I do?”

Dean nods his head wildly, and Castiel’s scowl melts into a grin.

“Good because I already ate, and I would like to have some hickies to show off if Balthazar shows up again tomorrow.”

“Would you like to be able to walk or not?”

“No.”

Dean beams.

“That’s something I can do.”

Dean runs after Castiel, taking the stairs two at a time. Their bedroom door is flung open, not even closed before clothes are coming off and Dean’s pinning Castiel to the bed.

It feels like he’s drunk ten energy drinks, like someone taped a live wire to his spine and plugged it in. Dean can’t stop his movements, going quickly and taking what he wants.

Castiel seems to be in the same boat, his hips never stilling. He looks beautiful laid out like this, his body an open book for Dean to read, and boy does he.

His fingers are lubed up, slick and cold, and they press to Castiel’s hole. He pushes two in right away. Castiel’s eyes squeeze shut, and he lets out a pitiful noise, needy and wanton.

Dean moves his fingers quickly, stretching Castiel out as long as he can stand before it becomes too much.

As soon as his hips are positioned, he thrusts in without stopping.

Castiel’s back comes up off the bed, and Dean holds him there, takes and takes until it’s too much.

Dean bites at the long cord of muscle straining against the skin of Castiel’s neck to keep his mind off of the pounding of his heart beat in his ears, the warmth pooling in his gut about to explode.

He sucks on Castiel throat until there’s a collar of hickies to keep people away.

“Mine,” Dean bites out, and Castiel gasps out an incoherent response that sounds a lot like ‘yours’.

Dean’s hips jerk faster, something he can’t control. The lust itching under his skin takes control as his pelvis meets the bottom of Castiel’s thighs. Dean holds Castiel’s legs farther apart, thumbing at a nipple, sucking on his tongue.

Castiel moans loud and long, whimpers falling at the end of each breath as come coats his stomach and sides. Dean strokes him through it, jacking him nice and fast, tight just how he likes.

Dean swallows the sounds he makes, licking past his lips. Cas isn’t kissing back, his mouth wide open, eyes closed as he orgasms.

Castiel bears down, whining out Dean’s name over and over like a prayer.

The sound Dean tries to make dies on his lips as he comes. He gasps in surprise as his balls draw up, shooting into the wet heat of his husband.

Castiel pulls his head down into his shoulder, and Dean kisses the sweaty skin there as he comes down. He feels fuzzy, not quite on the right station yet.

When he finally makes it back to their bedroom from wherever he floated off to, he pulls out of Castiel with a grunt because of the over-stimulation.

When Dean curls into his side, grabbing Castiel protectively, he hums and gets under the blankets.

Castiel snuggles up to him, making Dean the little spoon, and he would fight it, but he’s too content to just be manhandled into a position.

“It’s true,” Castiel slurs, and Dean makes a questioning sound. “You can make me come faster than I can scream your name.” Dean laughs loudly, and Castiel kisses him on the top of his head, grin evident. “Are you feeling better?” Castiel asks, and he nods his head.

“Yeah, I am. We should do that more often.”

“Fight or have sex?”

“Both. Angry sex is the best sex.” Castiel hits him over the shoulder. “Are we starting now?”

“Give me ten minutes, I’m no longer seventeen and I don’t have the same refractory time you do, Dean ‘Horny’ Winchester-Novak.”

“What can I say, it’s my middle name.”

“I just said that, Dean.”

“Whatever. Take your nap, grandpa, let’s talk in the morning if you don’t want more.”

They’re cuddling one moment, and then Castiel has his wrists pinned above his head in the next. He squirms as Castiel licks down his neck.

“Oh, so you like this?” He grips Dean’s hands tighter in his own, and Dean keens, his cock giving a convincing twitch. Castiel chuckles lowly, dangerously, and it sends a shiver down his spine. “Good to know, now I can use that to my advantage. You took what you wanted, now it’s my turn.”

Dean shudders, moaning as Castiel sucks his dick into his mouth.

He’s in for the ride of his life, he thinks, and then he loses all thought as Castiel starts to do that thing with his mouth that Dean _loves_.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://invictus-impala.tumblr.com/post/99871679299/about-prompts-im-now-taking-prompts-yay-if-you))


End file.
